Ninja: Rosario Vampire
by NarutoNega
Summary: "Yep. Why not? I wonder why i have a feeling this has happened to me, or rather other version's of me before?" (Naruto from "Ninja: Civilian shinobi")
1. Chapter 1

**This crossover has been waaaayyy over-due I guess. The crossover between my "Ninja" series Naruto… And the world of Rosario + Vampire. That's right, the fic that I seemed to be ignoring will finally be made by me after promising that I would have actually done this crossover when I was a beginner author. Oh well, time for me to own up to my promise so I hope you all enjoy the story.**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"… Wow that was anti-climactic…" Muttered a teen with black hair and red eyes as he stared down towards the dead body of Aoi what's-his-face for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders.

Going up to the dead body, Naruto moved his foot slightly back before sending it forwards, causing his foot to smack itself against the dead Aoi's waist which then sent the dead body into the clear blue pools of the valley of the end.

The same blue pools that held his body when he was almost killed by Danzo Shimera and Kagumi Otsutsuki… Mostly Danzo and his cronies though.

Shaking his head from the thought, Naruto was just about to turn his back towards the blue coloured pool before his eyes caught the sight of a silvery object passing through the water.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto crouched down slightly before throwing his hand straight into the water, causing his had to easily grasp the metallic object he was floating through the water.

Weird how the metal wasn't exactly sitting at the bottom of the river or even sitting on top of the water, instead, the metallic object was floating near the top, but simply not on top of the water.

Getting a firm grasp of the object within the water, Naruto slowly brought out the object, making sure to keep his grip on it just in case it would slip out of his hand.

Blinking slightly at the object he just pulled from the water, Naruto couldn't help but tilt his head slightly as he sent his gaze over the silver coloured object before setting his gaze towards the centre of it where a single red slit… eye sat.

Adjusting his grip on the object so Naruto was holding only the top of the T like object, Naruto moved his face closer towards the single slit eye before narrowing his own set of eyes.

"Now what the hell could you be? Because I already have a bad feeling about you…" Muttered Naruto dryly for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders as he stood up and pocketed the silver item before turning around and shutting his eyes.

" _Oh well, it isn't like the little thing can hurt me… And I does kinda lo-"_ "Watch out!" Screamed a voice, causing Naruto to snap his eyes wide open before he felt something collide with his back, sending both him and the object flying forwards straight towards the ground.

Twisting himself in mid-air, Naruto caught sight of a girl with long pink hair falling besides him before glancing towards the ground.

Sending his eyes quickly from the girl to the ground, Naruto released a small internal sigh as he quickly shot out his arms, catching the girl before slamming his back onto the ground with the pinkette held softly within his arms.

" _From the way she was falling, it was obvious that she would have landed on her neck. And while she wasn't exactly high off the ground or going that fast, there is a possibility of the neck being damaged and preventing her from moving…_ " Thought Naruto as he laid on the ground for a few moments, his eyes staring straight up towards the sky… Which was its average shade of blue with a few clouds floating by.

"Well… At least laying on my back I can see the sky…" Muttered Naruto dryly, causing the girl within his arms to suddenly spring to life as she lifted her face towards his own.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to run you over! I get a bit dizzy if I don't have any blood for a while!" Shouted the girl apologetically, causing Naruto, who was now rapidly blinking, to tilt his head slightly as he gazed at the pinkette's beautiful face that had a set of emerald coloured eyes.

"Did you just say you get dizzy if you don't get any blood?" Asked Naruto, his voice slightly sceptical… Before his mind went over a cartoon stick figure version of his life.

" _Throwing out awesome jutsu, being able to regenerate, fighting missing ninja's and bandits, fighting a bijuu, becoming friends with a bijuu, being able to use my bodies energies to make the impossible possible… Ok, so someone drinking blood to survive? Yeah why not. Not the weirdest thing I've seen."_ Mentally muttered Naruto as he returned his focus on the girl, who was now straddling his body as she sat up on him with her hands held in front of her large chest.

Nodding her head, the teen opened her mouth.

"Yes. You see, I'm a vampire and I need to have a regular intake of either blood transfusions or tomato juice to keep myself going and I didn't have time to have either when I began to bike to school." Replied the girl, causing Naruto to nod his head while mentally smashing his face against an imaginary wall.

" _Naruto Hayabusa, self-awarded screw toy of the universe who somehow has the ability to have random shit thrown at him for the sheer joy it presents the gods!"_ Raved Naruto internally as she shook his head slightly with a small smile.

"Wow that really must suck… But why would you be cycling towards this early in the morning?" Asked Naruto, mentally hoping that he didn't sound odd asking the girl that as he glanced around his area, only to come upon the sight of a lot of withered tree's standing proud along the dirt road.

Great, so how the hell did he get-

… It was probably the silver object he picked up… It would be a dumb enough reason to be the cause of this… What should he call it? Occurrence? Appearance?

Yeah no. Who cared? He was somewhere he didn't think was anywhere near konoha, and he now had a vampire, a very beautiful one, sitting on his lower stomach and straddling him. Sure, he could work with that.

Keeping his own set of crimson eyes focused on the emerald coloured ones, Naruto watched the pink haired girl open her mouth once more, slightly showing a set of fangs as she did so.

"Oh, Well. Since I had to be there at school today, since it's the first day, I had to come all the way from home, which is quite a while away and since I had missed the bus, I took my bike." Replied the woman, causing Naruto to nod before looking around for the woman's bike… Only to find it dented inwards from the impact of his back.

Well… There was no possible way for that thing to move anymore…

Shaking his head, Naruto returned his attention back towards the girl before giving a small smile while moving his hand out in front of him to shake.

"Well, guessing by the tone you used, I can tell it's quite a bit off from now. So yeah, my names Naruto Hayabusa. What's yours?" Asked Naruto, gaining a smile from the woman as she moved one of her own hands to interlock with Naruto's hand to create a firm handshake.

"My name is Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Smile Moka, her eyes being forced to squint slightly due to her smile.

Giving a small chuckle, Naruto scratched his head slightly before pushing himself off the ground, making sure to use his chakra to stick Moka onto him.

And as he stood, Moka squealed slightly in fright before wrapping her legs around Naruto's hips… Where an audible crack was heard between the two as they simply stared at each other for a few moments… Before Naruto shrugged as he felt his bones already heal.

"Meh, don't worry about that. I heal fast." Replied Naruto, already guessing what the girl was going to before she could even say it.

Blinking with a look of shock on her face, Moka simply nodded her head silently.

However, before she could get her legs unwrapped from Naruto's waist, she suddenly felt herself being lifted up…

Not by the traditional means, no, she felt herself ascend from the ground… And up towards the sky.

"Ok! Considering that your bikes kinda totalled… What way is the school of yours?" Asked Naruto, his eyes moving around as he looked for any sight of a building.

Dropping her mouth slightly, Moka moved her eyes back down towards the ground before lifting them back up to Naruto's face.

"H-how are we flying! You don't even have any wings out!" Screamed Moka, shock and disbelief running throughout her body as she quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she looked around.

Crack… And there goes Naruto healing factor once more, healing his body from the stupidly powerful strength of Moka's legs.

Moka didn't seem to notice that however as Naruto simply gave the pinkette wrapped around his body a small tilt of his head.

"What? This is the craziest thing you've seen? A human being able to fly without anything shooting out of his back?" Asked Naruto with a small grin, causing the girl to shake her head in a negative before she suddenly froze a bit before looking back up towards Naruto's face.

"D-d-did you s-say you were a human… Please tell me I heard wrong Naruto-kun! Don't be one of those cruel things!" Shouted the girl, causing Naruto's ears to pop slightly from the volume of the vampire's voice before blinking.

"Um… I don't exactly know how humans are here… But I kinda doubt they could do anything to someone with your strength Moka." Replied Naruto, causing the girl to blink slightly.

"Did you just say you don't know how humans are? But you just said you were a human…" Asked Moka, causing Naruto to let out a small sigh of irritation.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm a badass ninja that was transported from my home to this place when I picked up a silver cross with a red eye in the centre?" Asked Naruto, causing the girl to blink for a moment before she gained a smile on her face as she moved a single arm from Naruto's neck before moving it towards her breasts, which drew Naruto's attention in before he widened his eyes…

As he caught sight of another silver object that had a cross-base look with a crimson slit eye held within the centre like a jewel…

The pinkette smile grew wider as she lifted the metallic item up towards Naruto's face.

"That sounds like my Rosario! But unlike the one you told me this one helps seal my true vampire powers and self… When it comes off I become really strong!" Shouted the girl in a joyful tone, causing Naruto to sweat drop slightly as she seem to forget out her distain over humans.

" _Ok, so cute and quite fun to be around. Slightly ditzy though."_ Mentally listed Naruto, causing him to chuckle slightly before releasing a sigh.

"Oh well. Guess there are different versions of the blasted piece of metal… But going back to what we were on about, which was is it towards the school you were going to? Seeing as how I may have contributed to you bike being non-functional." Spoke Naruto, gaining a small smile from Moka as she used her free hand to quickly wave it in front of Naruto's face slightly.

"Nonononono it wasn't your fault Naruto-kun. I was the one who ran you over-" "After I probably appeared from whatever teleported me." Finished Naruto off with a smile, causing the pinkette to fall silent slightly as she couldn't deny his claim.

Seeing Moka look innocently away, Naruto gave the girl a grin before tilting his head slightly, causing his neck to be exposed and open towards Moka, causing the girl to widen her eyes slightly.

Continuing to hold his neck in place, Naruto gave the girl a wink.

"I guess you must be pretty thirst for blood since you seem to be a bit… Pale, if that even counts. So go ahead and don't worry about the amount you drink, my body can easily heal me and replace all the blood I lose in a matter of moments." Spoke Naruto, chuckling slightly as he watched Moka send her green emerald eyes towards his own set of eyes before his neck multiple times before giving him a very large smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! Capu-chuu!" Moaned the girl as she latched her fangs onto Naruto's neck slightly… Before digging her fangs in even deeper once she felt the flavour of Naruto's blood flow into her mouth.

While this was happened, Naruto continued to search for a building. Not exactly knowing how long Moka was going to take as he didn't exactly have vampires in his world… Or did he? That would have been a fun thing to find out if he could ever get back to his world…

And with the whole empty pocket, he kinda doubted the metallic piece of metal he originally picked up worked both ways… Especially now that it disappeared…

Three minutes later, and Naruto was slightly sweating as he was using his yin and yang energy pool to recreate his blood at a faster rate, and he was now starting to feel his pool begin to deplete while his separate Yang pool was starting to show signs of decreasing as he continued to float up in the air.

Glancing slightly towards Moka, Naruto couldn't help but stare in shock as he glanced at her body which had seemed to grow in certain areas as she happily drank his blood like a woman who was pregnant and wanted to fulfil her cravings.

Raising an arm slightly, Naruto scratched the back of his head as he continued to stare at Moka's face for a few more moments.

"Um… Moka… Do you think you could stop now? I'm pretty sure I have recreated over a hundred bodies worth of blood in the three minutes you've been sucking me dry… I'm kinda starting to run out of the energy to produce more blood…" Spoke Naruto, slightly feeling odd as he was telling a woman to stop sucking him dry with her fangs.

Moka however didn't seem to hear Naruto as she continued to suck his blood, causing Naruto to twitch slightly before moving his hand down Moka's body… Before pinching her shapely ass that was exposed due to her rather short skirt, causing the vampire to jump slightly in shock as her fangs popped free from Naruto's neck, causing Naruto to release a small sigh of relief as he healed his neck which was getting a bit sore due to the whole teeth thing.

Messaging his neck a bit, Naruto returned his attention back to Moka, who, was now giving him a glare and pout combo, one of which made Naruto's heart flutter from the sheer adorableness of it.

"Yes Moka?" Asked Naruto, his heart still fluttering slightly as he gazed at her face for a few more moments, only to watch as she moved an arm from his neck before pointing a single finger at him.

"I want more." Replied Moka, causing Naruto to shake his head slightly before pinching Moka's ass once more, causing her to squeal as she moved her finger away from his face.

Grinning, Naruto stopped his pinching before looking around once more.

"Maybe later Moka, I started to run out of energy so I can't produce all that much blood now… But, now that you had more than enough of a fill, which way do you need to go?" Asked Naruto, causing the Pinkette to give the black haired ninja glare before smiling slightly as she pointed her finger towards the direction he was originally walking.

"That way." Replied Moka, causing Naruto to nod.

"Ok then… Here we go!" Shouted Naruto as he used his Yang energy to fly.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, like my other "Ninja: (input) stories" This will be updated at random times, depending on my mood. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. Considering that I have updated all my other stories, I thought it was time to update this one. So, sit back, sip a drink and let out a relaxed sigh before taking a read. Anyway, hope you all enjoy my work, and I shall see you all later.**

 **1: From what point of time within the "Ninja: Civilian shinobi" is this Naruto from?**

 **A: He's from the point of time where he kills Aoi, the dude who has the second hokage's lightning blade.**

 **2: Does Naruto have the thunder blade?**

 **A: No. He originally picked it up after he kicked Aoi's body into the valley of the end, however, when he did that, he immediately picked up the silver Rosario in the water before being transported away to the Rosario + Vampire world.**

 **Anyway, that's it from me and I shall see you all later. Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

"… _. How the absolute hell… Did I find myself here?"_ Questioned Naruto himself as he looked towards his left, where he watched the sky from the window he was sitting beside with a rather shaky student teen in front of him trying to hide his face from the long tongue person to his right.

Shaking his head slightly, Naruto roamed his eyes over towards the white clothed man at the front of the room with a rather bored gaze, which had caught the man's eyes hidden within his hood, causing the only revealing part of his face, which just happened to be beneath his nose, to widen itself as the man let out a grin direct towards him.

Moving his eyes away, Naruto stretched himself on his double sized table, before releasing a lack luster sigh of disapproval as he shut his eyes and laid his head down, ignoring the now staring neko teacher, who had briefly glanced over towards him for a few moments before returning her attention towards the headmaster of the school.

The two continued to talk for a few more moments before the headmaster simply let out a happy "goodbye" to the teacher before walking out from the room, all without sparing anyone else, a glance… Aside from both Naruto and the still creeped out student in front of him named… Tsuku- Tsuku… Tsukune that's right…

Raising his head from the desk, Naruto propped himself up on his arm before staring towards the board, where his eyes easily meet with two "official" rules.

All students must be in their human forms unless special occasion's and circumstances.

No other students should know your true form.

And then came rule number three… The unofficial one…

" _All human's… Are to be killed on the spot."_ Thought Naruto with a bored stare… Before grinning and raising his hand up, catching the blond haired teacher's attention.

Giving a smile, the teacher pointed towards him.

"Yes Naruto-san?" Asked the woman, causing everyone's attention to be drawn towards him, including the person Tsukune, who was now sniffling while also having crocodile tears coming from his eyes.

It was… Actually pretty funny to see…

Sitting up his seat and coughing into his hand, Naruto cleared his throat… Before standing up and jabbing a thumb towards his heart.

"Thank you sensei! What I would like to ask of you is… Are reality jumping humans counted when you mean all humans must be killed on the spot?" Shouted Naruto excitedly, causing the blond haired teacher to look at him, somehow with her eyes closed behind her glasses, before tilting her head.

"Pardon Naruto-san?" Asked Shizuka, being the teacher's name, as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

Scratching his head with a smile on his face, Naruto continued to hold his thumb up towards his chest.

"Well, here's the thing sensei… I'm a human who somehow jumped through his dimension to this one and happened to arrive not far from this school, of which the headmaster basically shoved me into this green hell of a fashion sense, before giving me a tiny sheet of paper with both my new classes and maps, sooo… Would I count as one of the human's you have to kill on sight?" Asked Naruto as he sent the teacher a rather boyish smile, causing said teacher to blank as she leaned her head a bit closer towards his direction.

"U-um… I think I heard you wrong Naruto-san, can you please tell me what you just said?" Asked the teacher once more as both she, and basically every other student, stared at Naruto with looks of either pure confusion and or shock.

Shaking his head once more, Naruto stood up from his seat before walking towards the front of the class, before standing beside his teacher with a smile.

Turning his head towards her, Naruto let out a small chuckle before loosening his neck tie a bit before looking out towards the class.

"Ok! So, basically… I'm a human that has been transported to your school from another reality. Does that mean I should be killed on the spot now?" Asked Naruto as he looked towards the class for a moment… Before looking over towards Shizuka, who was now blinking in shock as her glasses fell down from her eyes slightly and laid on the bridge of her nose.

Absently taking notice of her awesome coloured blue cat slit eyes, which shut almost immediately after, Naruto watched as the woman let out a small frown, causing her eyebrows to come together, before she looked at his direction.

"You're a human?" Asked Shizuka, gaining a smile and nod from Naruto.

"Yep!" Replied Naruto cheerfully as he stood there staring at his teacher, while the other students watched this situation with rather shocked and frozen expressions.

Shizuka simply gave him another frown that made her look adorable.

"So you're human… But you aren't really afraid of the fact you're in a class full of yokai? Who are probably going to kill you if you are indeed a human?" Asked Shizuka, getting a nod from Naruto as he raised his hands above his head before looking out towards the class with a smirk.

"Ok! So, my names Naruto Hayabusa, a reality hopping human who arrived at this place due to a rather weird "Rosario" I happened to find while traveling. Does anyone have any questions for me? Because I kinda feel bad at how much I'm enjoying the looks of shock you all have on your faces." Replied Naruto, smiling the entire time as he looked out towards the group, causing a few people to snap their attention towards Naruto.

Slowly, but surely, there were a few people slowly raising their hands up. Watching this, Naruto let out a smile before looking over towards a rather short looking person to his left.

"Yep… Um… The really short one, sorry, don't know your name." Chuckled out Naruto, gaining a small glare from the shorter person before he stood up and fiercely pointed his finger at Naruto.

"Is there anymore human's at this school!" Shouted the short teen, causing Naruto to shake his head before grinning.

"Well, I wouldn't know would I? Hadn't I just told you I got here from another plan of reality? How would I know if there are any other human's here? It isn't like I can tell since you all look human _"Aside from how you all have energy within your bodies and you all have a distinct smell to you"_ So there is probably no other human here." Finished off Naruto before looking around the room and noticing a girl with long black hair and crimson eyes.

"Yes… You with the awesome hair and eyes." Picked Naruto giving the girl a small wink as his crimson eyes met her own, causing a small blush to form before she shook her head and replaced it with a serious expression.

"Why is it that you are announcing yourself as a human when it will probably cause the school to kill you?" Asked the girl in a dull tone, causing Naruto to simply shut his right eye and widen his grin.

"Easy… I kinda wanna see how strong yokai are." Replied Naruto, causing a majority of the room to stare at the black haired teen as if he had a death wish on him.

Stuttering, the girl raised her hand up once more, causing Naruto to chuckle before picking her once more.

"B-b-but if your human then shouldn't you know that it wouldn't even be a challenge for a single yokai to kill you in a matter of moments? What would compel a human too actually as for one of us to kill them?" Asked the girl in a shocked fashion, causing Naruto to simply sigh before turning towards his right, where a rather shocked teacher stood.

Narrowing his eyes slightly in curiosity and glancing at the rather weird looking tips in her hair, Naruto lifted his hand up slowly before moving them around… Before he let out a grin as he began to stroke a certain part of the woman's head.

"Nya~" Cooed out the woman as she snapped out from her rather shocked state before falling into a rather pleasured one as she let out a relaxed sigh.

Widening his grin, Naruto turned his attention back towards the class, before scratching his cheek slightly.

"Well… In my world we didn't have actual yokai, only massive bijuu that were the size of mountains that could wipe out a massive village with a single swipe of their tails… And there were nine of them, pretty great once you got to know them, well, the one I talked to was anyway. His name was Kurama, and he was a colossal sized nine tailed demon fox… Which I happily nicknamed fuzz butt, reason being? He was a fox covered in fur, fur of which was on his ass… If bijuu had ass's that is… The bastard always laid down on a pillow most of the time so I can't either deny, or confirm it… Anyway, aside from the fact that we had bijuu who could wipe out whatever they wanted at a moment's notice, my world was also surrounded by constant war between villages, thus if you were a ninja, you basically fought for your life every day for as long as you were a ninja… So yeah… I kinda wanna know how strong yokai are since I haven't even heard about them before." Replied Naruto with a smile on his face as he looked around, before raising an eyebrow at a purple haired girl who was staring at him with a set of stars within her eyes.

Looking at the girl for a few more moments, Naruto let out an internal tear as he looked at the girl's state of dress.

" _Why was mine not allowed!"_ cried out Naruto internally before returning his attention towards the class, where most of them were now looking amongst themselves before glancing over towards Naruto.

Suddenly however, a voice ran throughout the school.

" _Dear students and faculty, it has come to my attention that I may have misjudged one of our new students. One being of course Mister Naruto Hayabusa of class 1-A. Now, before anyone does anything, I would like to announce that he is a human, who is not to be harmed. This year, I have decided to have a single human join our school with the intent of our dear yokai students getting used to being around a human, while also allowing him the experience of learning about yokai like ourselves. Note, should anyone attack him due to him being a human, they will instantly get expelled and kicked from the school. Anyhow, please enjoy your first day."_ Spoke the headmaster through the audio box, causing everyone within the class, including Naruto, to stare up at the speaker held within the corner of the room with a look of shock.

Well, everyone aside from Naruto however as he simply let out a pout.

" _Aw-man! Now they can't do anything to me… Oh well, I can just sleep the time off and train."_ Thought Naruto with a bored tone, before releasing a small sigh as he continued to stroke his sensei's ears, getting purrs from the woman.

Removing his hand from his teacher's ear, Naruto released a small sigh before walking down towards his desk before laying his head down with a sad sigh before grumbling about white clothed headmasters who had sticks up their asses.

Coughing into her hand, the blond haired teacher looked towards her class before rubbing her head with a smile on her face.

"Well… You heard it… It seems that Mr. Hayabusa-kun is in fact a human… What a pleasant surprise!" Shouted the teacher with a smile, causing a majority of the class to look at Naruto with looks ranging from curiosity, disbelief, shock and even interest.

But of course there was a small majority that began to glare at Naruto with hatred, of which he didn't notice since he was used to Kurama's hatred being direct at him whenever he pissed the old fox off.

Letting out a lazy sigh, Naruto briefly glanced over towards a student, who was besides the human boy in front of him, before letting out a small sigh.

"Dude. If you're just going to keep your tongue out like that, I will probably just rip it off sooner or later, thus making your whole "sucking" yourself off when you're alone useless. So do us all a solid and shove that thing back in your mouth." Groaned out Naruto, drawing rather startled stares from everyone, aside from the student of course, before a snicker flew from someone's mouth. This snicker turned into a few snickers… Before, one by one, more and more snickers were heard before eventually…

One person let out a laugh…

"AHAHAHAHHAH O-KAMI! THIS HUMAN!" Shouted a student within the room, causing numerous others to join in on the laughter as they all looked towards their fellow yokai Saizo, before letting out a few more dozen or so laughs.

Even the teacher couldn't help but snicker with the odd sweat drop going down the side of her head, much towards the other members of the class's amusement.

Letting the laughter go on for a few more moments before coughing into her head, causing the entire class to fall silent… Before the classroom door opened itself wide, showing a pink haired girl breathing a bit of air into her lungs as she looked around the classroom before focusing on the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late miss! I got lost on my way here after my friend dropped me off." Apologised the girl as she bowed her head slightly, causing the teacher to let out a small giggle.

"It's fine. Would you like to please introduce yourself to the class now?" Asked Shizuka, gaining a small "Hai." From the girl as she turned towards her class.

Smiling brilliantly, the girl lowered herself down into a respectable nod.

"My name is Akashiya Moka. Pleased to meet you all." Spoke Moka, gaining looks of absolute awe from other students.

Well except one being Naruto who was already asleep… Before he snapped awake from a sudden scream.

"Naruto-kun!" Screamed Moka as the teacher pointed over towards his direction, lifting his head, Naruto came face first with the large chest of Moka as she wrapped her arms around his head, bringing his face into her blossom as she hugged him.

It was at that moment, all the male students in class hated him, not for being a human, but for knowing the pink haired girl named Moka.

Glancing up briefly from Moka's cleavage, Naruto's eyes connected with Moka's emerald ones before smiling slightly.

" _At least it won't be too boring now."_ Thought Naruto while letting out a grin as he was being smothered.

 **(Later)**

"Moka~ class is sooo boring dammit!" Shouted Naruto tiredly as he laid his head against a soda machine with the pink haired girl smiling besides him with her apparently natural megawatt shine as she looked towards him with a giggle.

"It hasn't been a full day and your already bored Naruto-kun? Don't you find the school really exciting? You know, since your human?" Asked Moka, gaining a rather deadpan stare from Naruto, who pointed towards some random direction where the sounds of feet running ran through both their ears.

Then pointing upwards, the sound of another group of footsteps were also heard, causing Moka to blink slightly before grabbing her can of tomato juice from the soda machine.

"Who were the owners of the footsteps?" Asked Moka, causing Naruto to release a small sigh as he grabbed his tea he ordered.

"The KNHA group. The "Kill Naruto Hayabusa asshole" group. Basically, they don't like me since I'm human, _among other things_. _One of which happens to be me being around a certain pinkette named Moka._ " Replied Naruto as he moved with Moka towards a small bench where the two then sat down in peaceful silence.

As the two sat there in silence, Naruto briefly glanced over towards Moka's hands, where the can of tomato juice sat, still un-opened as Moka stared blankly at the silver and green can.

Letting out a small grin, Naruto slowly snaked his hands around Moka before giving the side of her rib a small pinch, causing the girl to jump in shock as she snapped her head towards Naruto, who was holding his neck out towards her.

Letting out a bemused grin on his face from Moka's extremely shocked facial expression, Naruto tilted his head slightly more in a way that said "go on" of which Moka stood motionless as she glanced between her drink and the neck of the boy she had already sunk her teeth into…

It wasn't a decision, her teeth found themselves happily digged into Naruto's neck where the crimson coloured blood flowed into her mouth before falling down her throat.

Sitting there for a while, Naruto began to glance around the area before letting out a small sigh as he felt Moka slowly pop her fangs out from his neck, turning his head slightly with a confused stare towards the girl, Moka let out a small shy blush as she looked towards the ground with a smile.

"I-I didn't want to drain you dry like before… Besides… I want to treasure my first now more than ever…" Mumbled out the girl, causing Naruto to blink for a moment… Before patting Moka on the head with a small residing upon his face.

"It's fine Moka. Besides, the whole you draining my energy via me needing to replace my blood at a faster rate will actually benefit me later on as it increase's my ability to regenerate." Replied Naruto with a smile as he gently ran his hand over Moka's head, gaining a small giggle from the girl as she stared up towards Naruto's crimson eyes with her emerald green ones.

"… Moka Akashi… How about you ditch the human and hang out with a real monster?"

 **And that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I shall see you all later…**


End file.
